Yata Misaki x Reader - Maybe It's Destiny
by MissLaLaCat
Summary: New to Shizume City, you find yourself quite irriated after your brother refuses to pick you up from the airport. Out of frustration you leave, trying to find the house yourself. Then you meet HIM. Yata Misaki, the short, stupid, stuttering idiot who helps you find your way.


A/N: This story does contain some cussing. And I think I made Yata a bit OOC at the end, so sorry! xD

"I'm completely lost..." You whispered to yourself, scrunching yourself up in your [f/c] hoodie as the Winter breeze blew heavily. You breathed out, your breath clearly showing before staring down at your map of Shizume City and then back up at the crowded city streets. Just arriving in Shizume City that very day, you had no idea where to go. Of course, your brother was supposed to have picked you up at the train station. "He's probably out fucking some Japanese prostitute." You said to nobody in particular, then noticed it got some stares, mainly from men.

~Le Flashback brought to you by BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH'S SEXINESS 3~

You excitedly walked into the main area of the airport, looking around for your older brother. After a little while of waiting, you began to grow quite annoyed. "Where is he..?" You mumbled, suitcase rolling along steadily behind you. BUZZ! Quickly pulling your iPhone out of your back pocket, you were greeted with a text...from your brother.

'Heyyyyyyy srry lil sis but im not gonna b able 2 get yhu :\ but u no the address'

"SERIOUSLY?!" You yell, earning a few odd stares from the people around you. You texted back a nasty reply and made your way for the door with no money, no ride home, and no sense of direction.

~End of Le Flashback~

The wind gave a very strong gust and blew your [h/c] every which way. "God! Can this day get any worse?!" You pushed your hair out of your face, not paying attention to anything but yourself.

"WATCH OUT!" A voice yelled. You gasped as you looked up and saw the danger, but you were too late. The next thing you knew, you felt yourself on the ground with a throbbing pain in your back. "Ow...Holy shit.." You whimpered, feeling tears prick your eyes. You reached up and quickly wiped your eyes, which were still scrunched shut, before opening your [e/c] orbs. You were met with a pair of wide hazel eyes, which had the emotions of embarrassment, fear, and worry mixed all within them. It took a moment of glancing at the persons face up and down, which consisted of chesnut hair, a beanie, and just an all around cute face before you could actually comprehend that someone was on top of you, let alone a boy. As relization hit you, your cheeks heated up and you knew that you were deep red.

"I...Um...I-I-I'm so sorry!" The boy said, before quickly scrambling off you, face scrunched up with embarrassment and anger at himself. As he reached his hand down, you grabbed it, holding your back with your other as he helped you up. A deep red still crossed your cheeks and you nodded. "Uh, y-yes. It..it's totally fine! I wasn't really paying attention anyway!" You waved him off while picking your luggage off the ground.

The boy rubbed his neck. "Is...is there anything I can do..to um, uh, uh...make it up?" He avoided eye contact and you did as well. You opened your mouth into an 'o', getting ready to decline his offer and just be on your way, but quickly thought better of it. "A..actually, I'm kinda lost...See, I just moved here from [insert country name], and my brother was supposed to meet me at the airport, but he completely ditched me!" You explained, with quite a bit of a whine in your voice.

"O..oh. I..I..I can probably help you. What's the address?" He asked. You began to reach for your phone in your pocket, but a loud growl from your stomach stopped you. "Exscuse me..." You whispered, embarrassed. "I...haven't ate all day." You said. "I..I can buy you lunch!" He let out a kind of a smirk sound, and you managed to catch a glimpse of a smile forming on his lips. "Okay... Uh, what's your name? I can't eat with somebody unless I know who they are." You told him, feeling a bit more confident after seeing that little grin of his.

"Yata...Yata Misaki." He whispers, gripping tightly onto his skateboard. "I'm [f/n] [l/n]." You say, evidence of the past blush still visible on your rosy cheeks. "I..I know a cafe, [f/n], just follow me..." Yata still refused to make eye contact with you as he began to walk away. You followed silently, examining his figure. He was short, but still taller then you, wore a blue beanie, a set of large headphones, and his jacket around his waist, despite the fact that he had on a short sleeve shirt and it was rather cold out. Little did you know, Yata was sneaking glances back at you every so often. He couldn't beleive he'd actually offered to take a girl out to eat. Not that he didn't like girls, oh no, that was FAR from the case. He adored his opposite gender, and always wanted to protect any girl, but was always too shy. But why, when he was with you, did he not feel as shy? Sure, he still had butterflies in his belly, but he could actually talk to you, and he had this want. This want to know you, everything about you! Yeah, he'd just met you less then 30 minutes before, but he thought you were beautiful. Beautiful [h/c] hair, sparkling [e/c] eyes, rosy cheeks. What wasn't to like about you?

~Le Timeskip to The Cafe~

Arriving at the cafe, you and Yata quickly took your seat. He sat his board upright beside the booth and taking his beanie off, before looking over the menu. Gazing up at him, you noticed how handsome he really was. Yata glanced over at you and caught you staring. You stared at each other for a few moments, before he turned and looked away, his cheeks a deep red. After that, there wasn't much talk, but you and him both kept sneaking glances at each other, to which you'd both look away and be embarrassed.

~Another Le Timeskip~

You were almost finished with your food, and were trying to hurry because Yata had already finished a while ago. He looked down at the table and fiddled with his hands, while you munched away. You weren't the most clean eater, and there was some food bits scattered here and there on the table. "Uh." Yata mumbled. You looked up and eyed him curiously, swallowing your last bit of meal.

"[f/-f/n]..." He whispered, his cheeks dark crimson red. "Yeah?" You asked, confused. "What?" Yata reached up and over the table and gently rubbed his thumb down your cheek. "You had food on you.." He mumbled in your ear, making eye contact as he leaned back. Your face was now also scarlet red, and you covered your mouth in embarrassment. "Le..Let's go!" He kind've snapped, but it didn't affect you. You nodded, still a bit shocked and grabbed your suitcase, before following him out the door.

"Now, [f/n], what's the address?" Yata looked off into the distance. "Um, here. I'm still not very good at pronouncing things, so can you just look at it for me?" You shrugged your shoulders before handing your phone to him. Yata nodded and looked down at the address. "Uh-huh..." His eyes widened a bit and a small, barely visible grin lit up his face. "What?" You asked, confused. "N-nothing." Yata mumbled, before pointing towards the direction. "It's this way." You smiled and nodded, and began to follow closely beside him this time.

After walking in silence for a bit, you decided to try and break the ice. "So um, Yata, do you skateboard?" You mentally slapped yourself. Of course he skateboarded! He's holding one! And that's how he ran into you in the first place! "Y-yeah. Maybe some time I'll show you." He held out the skateboard and showed you, before gripping it again and stopping. "O-oh, are we going to see each other again?" You asked, stopping just before running into him. He smirked, his cheeks tinted pink. "Y-yeah. I think so." He said, eyeing a particular building across the street. "Really?!" Your eyes glimmered with excitement. You couldn't lie, you were attracted to this boy. Yata laughed.

"This is your house, [f/n]. And that bar across the street is where I work." Yata laughed. Your eyes widened and your mouth dropped open. "No way!" You giggled, your breath floating around you. "Isn't that funny? Maybe it's destiny that we met each other!" Yata joked, while you smiled. "So we will see each other?" You asked, biting your lip in hope. "Of course..." He whispered. "Drop by the bar, [f/n]!" Yata said, about to turn. You quickly grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. You giggled, before turning and dragging your stuff into your new house, which had been left unlocked by your brother, leaving a shocked, red-faced Yata standing on the curb of the bar. "Maybe it WAS destiny that we met..." He whispered, a smile crossing his face.

EXTRA:

The HOMRA gang glanced out the window of their bar, observing Yata and the girl with smirks on there faces. Rikio did too, except he was laughing a little harder then he should've. "Maybe Yata won't die a virgin!" To which everybody busted out in laughter except for Mikoto, who was emotionless as always, and Anna, who had the slightest hint of a smile carress her lips. 


End file.
